


a natural aversion to ice

by benibara



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, back at it again with watarei, watarei goes ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benibara/pseuds/benibara
Summary: a man with weaknesses is far more attractive than a man who's perfect.





	a natural aversion to ice

To say the weather is cold today would be an _understatement_. Gross negligence, if you will. For being a vampire makes you incredibly fragile towards icy temperatures, though truthfully speaking that in itself was a cruelty by God — why would you create vampires and then thrust them into a world where it gets so chilly? "All creatures come with weaknesses"? Yet vampires suffer against so many? Perhaps God hated Rei's kind. Well, he says "perhaps" but he knows there is no such preface to the rest of that sentence.

**Nevertheless!**

His hands firmly grip the bar surrounding the rink, but the rest of his body wobbles — shakes, shivers. His teeth grind against one another as he attempts to keep his pitifully scrawny legs steady, receiving no help from his sparkling lover.

Said lover smiles from beside him — picture of perfect grace and beauty; so much so, one might mistake him for an angel of snow birthed to human form. That's untrue, but in Rei's mind it's fact. But as heavenly as his beloved appears, in truth he's quite the complicated being. He takes amusement in watching Rei make a pitiful display of himself, all the while still watching carefully so, if worst occurs, he can step in and help smoothly.

"This is rather difficult," Even Rei's voice seems to shudder. "and I still fail to see how you won't help me?"

Wataru smiles wide, "Because you have to learn, dear."

A very vicious pout overtakes Rei's face, "Are you not a dedicated movie fan? I'm sure you've seen your fair share of romantic wintertime flicks. You know, where a couple goes to a skating rink, much like this one, and the more skilled of the pair takes the other's hands... Thus, they glide the ice together in a heart-melting fashion."

"Mmm. Yes, yes. I've partaken in my fair share of cheap yet cathartic Christmas romcoms." Wataru nods, in mock-sincere thought. Well, half mocking. Now he's really in the mood to watch a couple of those movies. Maybe when they get home he'll make snacks and such, then they can curl up in his bed and watch their fair share.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Wataru, I cannot ice skate. I will break all my feeble, old bones." Rei sighs.

He appears about ready to just give up — let go and fall onto ice, maybe lay there for awhile, wallowing in his inability to be ever so charming and sweep his fool of a boyfriend off his feet. He'll probably cry his ugly cry eventually, then Wataru will laugh and help him out and off towards his house, and Wataru's parents will ask how it went in those soothing, calm voices of theirs, and Rei will start crying again. And—

So he lets go, already foreseeing how his future will end up. But instead of ice, he finds himself slumped and caught in Wataru's arms, said young man smiling down at his startled face. Swiftly, he's risen back up and pulled back into an embrace by the waist; two arms wrapped securely there. It's relaxing, and he's very much so in the mood to melt into Wataru's arms and fall asleep, but before he can, Wataru moves one arm to take Rei's hand in his own and push them both across the ice in a sort of waltz.

If he turns his head just slight, Rei would see Wataru gazing at him sweetly. But he doesn't. He can feel it burning into him — so he doesn't need to see it at all — and it makes his face particularly feel warmer too. Ah, Wataru probably looks even prettier now; lovingly staring over at Rei while they sweep around the rink in such romantic fashion. Thankfully, it's empty since it's so late, so he doesn't have to worry about being seen.

"This is what you desired, no?" Wataru laughs beneath his breath, "Why are you so quiet?"

He draws the two of them to a stop, combing a gloved hand through Rei's somehow tangled as ever mop of black waves. While he waits for a response, he somehow manages to pull out a red ribbon and tie Rei's hair up into a small ponytail of sorts, but then hmm's and hums all the way as he pulls it out and away and instead styles Rei's hair as it used to be. Delighted as he is now, he lights up and keeps Rei steady as he moves to be in front of him to admire his work.

"You're indulging yourself more than me." Rei sighs, finally speaking up again.

Wataru merely blinks at him, not saying a word. And it's different from when he playfully ignores someone. In his eyes, it's there — what he wants; so they glimmer, eager and expectant. Rei sighs again, heavier now, but obliges.

"Yer indulgin' yerself more than me, Wataru."

Wataru gives a delighted squeal. "Yes!" He's breathless. That makes this more embarrassing for Rei. How Wataru found this side of him so swoon-worthy was beyond him. "Well, rather, you're right, I mean. I apologize, sincerely so. I'll listen to any request you have, so tell me what you would like?" He's got what he wanted, clearly, so here's merely returning the favor, more like.

Rei's head lulls to one side, "Ya promise?"

"Of course, dear."

"How many requests do I get? It ain't gonna be like some genie thing, riiiight?"

Wataru shakes his head, "Fufu~ No, no. I assure you. You can make as many requests as you so wish."

"I see, I see." He nods firmly, "Then, Wataaaaru, first of all, I wanna see lots of faces of yer's too today. That's only fair." Now he grins — and he's everything he used to be: full of life, enchantment, excitement. Before Wataru can blink and move away, he leans in close enough to brush their noses together. "Ya really got the hots for me like this, huh?"

A complicated smile forms on Wataru's lips. "Well... that is to say... I'm quite in love with all sides of you, Rei, but I do find this particular facet of your personality... _appealing_."

"Ohhh. So ya like the idea of total domination?"

He didn't think before he said that. Whether it's an authoritative Rei or a lazy Rei: both sides of him were pretty dumb. But, his little speech hiccup did provide him with what he wished for. In front of his eyes, Wataru flushes and gnaws at his bottom lip shyly.

"I suppose so?"

Rei melts. If he could do so physically, he'd be a pathetic pile of sludge at Wataru's feet. He moves his face closer in to steal a brief kiss that really just leaves him with an aching hunger for not only more kisses, but a decent share of Wataru's blood. He could just smell the way his pulse picked up. But all that hunger and desire comes from a place of absolute, overwhelming deep love for the other. His heart tightens within the cage of brittle bone of his, and he's probably going to end up kissing Wataru nonstop already, pouring out tons of "I love you"s, if they don't start heading back now.

"Let's go back." Rei speaks softly, affectionately.

Wataru hums, "As you wish, my love."

And they hurry along home — where they both get what they want; Wataru receives hours of attention from an aggressive (yet ever warmly affectionate) Rei, and Rei gets to see  _many_ of Wataru's different faces.

So Rei decides ice skating isn't that bad, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to go into my 25 days of wataru ships thing im working on posting as we speak, but ultimately i just didnt like it for it but i did like writing it and deleting it seemed like a waste so i am still putting it out here. thank you. i love watarei


End file.
